


a sealed fate

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [205]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, tdp, viravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Aaravos knew he shouldn’t have gotten attached.





	a sealed fate

Aaravos purple skin was glittering like twinkling stars as he looked over at the human mage that had peaked his interests that one day. His long white hair flew in the wind, he was finally free, but not for long. He had to return to his prison, and Viren knew it.

The man just stood there and looked at the elf that was Aaravos. He was completely silent, not knowing what to say. Even if he knew, it wouldn’t make a difference. There was no way to get out of this, no matter how hard they tired. Aaravos fate would always be to be locked away, alone forever, with no one to talk to.

He knew he shouldn’t have gotten attached to Viren, he knew it would just hurt once the time came. And yet he didn’t listen to himself, and now he had to pay the price with a painful goodbye that felt like someone was ripping out his still beating heart from his chest.

Yes, he was a twisted elf with hidden goals, but when it came to feelings like these, nothing was hidden. Aaravos wasn’t capable of lying about feelings like this, never had, never would. His love was like a naked truth.

That was the worst part.

Viren was the perfect man for him, even if he was a human. They both were twisted with secrets, and giant hidden goals, they both seeked unlimited power, and a world to rule. They were more similar than they knew. Elf, human, it didn’t matter. Both knew what they wanted, and Aaravos must say, he was interested in the magic the dark mage practiced.

They would have been a wonderful couple as they ruled over both Xadia and the human kingdoms, side by side.

But, as said before. Aaravos spell had a fine limit. He could never be free.

So, he looks into Viren’s gray eyes one last time, and kissed him.

Then, he was back in his prison, with no means of escape.


End file.
